


Unsolicited Haunting

by female_overlord_3



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big sister Rosa Ortecho would've made everyone get their shit together, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Echo - Freeform, F/M, Found a way to make it more or less canon compliant, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Malex, Rosa Ortecho-Centric, also who else is still mad about season 2!, more like a nudge towards a fix-it, sorta fix-it fic, spooky season!, the day I learn how to properly tag is the day it's over for all of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: It's kind of funny that Rosa always felt like a ghost and in the end, a ghost she became. Not forever but enough for her to be able to see those lives connected to hers.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Rosa Ortecho, Isabel Evans & Rosa Ortecho, Liz Ortecho & Rosa Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Kudos: 28





	Unsolicited Haunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caitlesshea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/gifts), [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts).



> My need for someone knowing Malex are cosmic soulmates because the show went out of their way to make sure everyone was oblivious idiots. Also it's spooky season so ghost! Rosa wanting everyone to stop being dumb and get their shit together.
> 
> Originally [**posted**](https://female-overlord-3.tumblr.com/post/631116761209634816/unsolicited-haunting) on my Tumblr.

It's kind of funny that Rosa always felt like a ghost and in the end, a ghost she became. Not forever but enough for her to be able to see those lives connected to hers.

Sometimes she would catch glimpses of Liz when she came home but those were rare.

She would hang around her father or Maria most often because they were a comfort even if she's dead.

It was those three though, who she eventually realized were honest to god aliens, that she couldn't stay away from. Michael Guerin and the Evan Twins.

Rosa stayed as far from Isobel as she could but over the years she came to watch over her, try and figure out why she was the last thing she saw before becoming like this. It wasn't until Isobel started having her 'blackouts' that the boys called them, when she realized it was Isobel's own husband. The man was also an alien and wanted both of them.

Rosa didn't feel much but finding your dead body in a freaking alien pod thing was the most intense feeling she's felt since becoming aware. Fear, horror, confusion, and rage. No wonder she isn't free but stuck here like this.

That day she stayed with Michael Guerin because he was the furthest and easiest way to distract her. He fixed cars, drank, drove to his alien pod thing, and worked in his secret bunker on what she assumed was alien stuff. It made her tingle.

After that she mostly watched him and his simple life. For some reason he felt as invisible and dead as her.

It was probably Alex's first time back from wherever he went (the air force she later learned to her horror) when she saw Michael come alive.

Alex showed up at Michael's airstream and the two collided like planets. Intense and destructive.

She remembers Alex telling her about a boy, someone he was both excited and terrified about because of how he made him feel. Rosa knew she was the only one who could really read between Alex's line.

Excited because he wanted it. Something for him with someone who might actually care.

Terrified because he knew his dad would take it away, would hurt whoever Alex wanted. Alex wasn't allowed to have or want anything.

These two emotions waring because Michael made him feel alive too.

Rosa doesn't know the whole story but after the first couple of years she got a general outline from listening and watching.

They still have no idea where they're from or why they're here. She sees that's because of Max while Michael hasn't stopped looking since he found the first piece of their ship.

The night she died no one knew who really did it.

They assumed it was Isobel but Michael decided to protect his 'sister' by saying he did it. They covered it up to not be found out and now Rosa gets to watch their sad lives until something happens and she's free.

So far she doesn't think most of their lives have been really interesting aside from Michael and Alex.

Those two… Those two bring her comfort because even before she died she knew whoever Alex wanted would have to be special. Boy was Michael Guerin special alright.

There's also just- she can feel the love that pours off them. Love for each other that's visible in the way they look at each other and how happy being near makes them. You don't realize how unhappy those two are until you see them together.

So Rosa watches and waits.

She sees them fight and fuck. Talk without saying what they really mean. The change that time and being apart does to them. The pain they're in from it and the brief moments when they can smile and breathe before starting the whole thing over again.

It's not until a decade has officially passed that something starts happening. 

Liz comes back. 

Alex comes back. 

Liz is shot but Max heals her and Rosa knows things are about to really go downhill.

Liz was always soft for her white boy and Rosa knows Max is crazy about her but two things become clear over the next few days.

The closer Liz and Max get causes more problems for everyone else. The more problems there are the more Alex and Michael have to fix.

Sometimes Rosa really hates Max Evans even if he makes her sister happy.

Max's decision to save Liz was a catalyst for so many things hidden to be dragged to the surface that sometimes Rosa can't keep up.

Alex and Kyle find out about her biological father. Liz finds out about Max. Alex finds an alien ship part in Rosas old 'room' and of course finds out about aliens all on his own. Apparently Alex's dick of a dad also knows, that it's Alex's legacy or some shit Rosa felt the faintest urge to laugh at.

Who knew Alex and Michael were some Romeo and Juliet in space shit.

Even more stuff happens with Isobel but Rosa knows she'll be fine. Her sister and Michael are too smart to let her die.

The thing that makes her sad and angry is that Alex decided letting Michael go would be safer for his alien boy.

Oh Michael can be a totally knuckle head sometimes but if there's one thing he needs to be more than a ghost like her, it's having Alex in his life. The same can be said for Alex but that idiot is too stubborn to not let whatever happen to Michael's hand happen again. 

She later finds out Alex's dad did hurt what he wanted and it was on the day she died.

That day really was the start for everything falling apart.

So now her comfort is gone because Alex is trying to protect Michael and for some reason they don't realize how much they love each other.

Then Michael and Maria do something stupid in texas.

Then Alex and Michael finally talk.

Apparently everyone is under some idiot spell and needs Rosa to voice the obvious.

Then Michael goes to Maria while Alex is waiting. 

She can barely stand being there and decides to wait with Alex instead. That was probably the only true time she was actually disappointed in Maria.

She was there for everything and then Max brings her back and she remembers nothing.

She remembers nothing but there are feelings like a tug on her.

She still knows Alex and Michael love each other, that didn't change. If anything remembering nothing means she still knows them all at their core without the last decade of bullshit they've been buried under.

But what can one do with feelings and tugs when she's not near them to see it anymore.

They've kept her away and hidden but that's never stopped her before especially once it becomes too much.

If anything it made things worse, being stuck with her thoughts.

So she starts to drink and drink and fight against this phantom Max in her head.

She knows nothing in this time where she's out of place so what is one to do but find comfort.

So she goes to the Pony and Maria finds her.

That's where she finds out Michael and Maria are together.

In her deep moments of floating in a peaceful drunken haze, something screams at her that they shouldn't.

She still doesn't remember but the more she learns and uses whatever abilities being in that pod, the more those feelings and tugs get stronger.

She finally asks Isobel to go into her head and find what she's missing.

It takes them a day to break from the trance and another day to be able to move.

They cling to each other before taking a steady breath and helping the other up. They have things to do and people to talk to.

It of course leads to a giant cluster fuck of everyone yelling and demanding answers once Rosa is done talking. They decided Isobel's house would be a good place if things started going flying.

Demands for answers and more questions being thrown at her as she fills everyone in on what their lives the last decade has been like through her eyes.

Everyone except Michael and Alex who remain silent. Silent as they look down at the floor and nothing else.

Rosa doesn't care if she's being selfish but she misses the comfort they gave her so she is going to get them back to what they should've been at the start of this mess.

The second Max starts focusing in on Michael for some reason, one that's probably not even about him, Alex seems to snap out of it and stands in front of Michael like the shield he loves to be.

Rosa is having none of that and before Max can say a word she storms over and grabs Alex's then Michael's hand to lead them to a different room.

Michael looks a bit confused but follows.

Alex looks relieved but unsure to what Rosa's planning.

Their in the room Isobel let her have and she pulls them onto the bed and makes them sit with her in the middle. She wraps their arms around her and tugs them close and the second she lets out a sigh they all just sink into each other.

"I'm not spending another second with you both not together. Say or do whatever you need but I'm done waiting for it to happen because it's going to no matter what you both think. If I can remember knowing you both love each other even as a ghost apparition thing, then you both can deal with your shit and make it work. Be your cosmic love or whatever you called it. Before things truly started to go to absolute hell you guys were my comfort. Knowing how much you both love each other just- it made being stuck like that okay even when I wanted to knock sense into you idiots."

It just comes pouring out of her and she feels their hold tighten on her.

"Stop wasting time. Stop looking for something you already have. You have the foundation no matter the ware and tear but you gotta build from it."

She thinks it finally clicks for them that when she said she saw them all over the last decade she was telling the truth. For once they weren't alone in all their pain and suffering. They finally had someone else that understands what they've been through.

"Okay." Michael croaks, all but begs as he presses his forehead into Rosa's hair and his hands tighten almost painfully onto Alex. "Thankfully I'm good with my hands right?"

They all laugh like it bursts from them.

Alex kisses the top of Rosa's head and sighs deeply as a small smile settles on his face.

"I missed your meddling." He chuckles softly. "You always knew what to say."

"You all needed an older sister to remind you to get over yourselves."

They all laugh again and they've settled into a more comfortable state.

Rosa can feel Michael is gearing up to say something, the erratic beat of his heart getting faster the longer he waits to say something. She nudges him to make him spit it out.

"I never stopped loving you." He finally says.

All Rosa can do is smile at the admission and wait

"There's no one else I love like the way I love you."

She feels Alex go tense but a nudge from her relaxes him.

"I would have stayed with you in Caulfield. I wouldn't have survived if I lost you."

Rosa watches as his hand settles on Michael's between her.

"I can't stop loving you if I tried."

Their hands slide together seamlessly like the ship pieces.

"Cosmic idiots you both."

"Hey we were having a moment." Michael whines playfully.

"And you're gonna have many more because I'm tired of everyone we know being blind to you two. Kyle gets a pass but he could've been more pushy."

A kiss is pressed to both her cheeks and fights the smile spreading across her face.

"Thank you Rosa." They both say and she simply nods before absolutely not snuggling closer.

"I'm glad my unsolicited haunting could help."

They're all still raw and sensitive but better now. The wound needed to be opened again but this time it will have a chance to breathe and properly heal. They're still digging back to the surface but now they've got shovels and their eager for fresh air.


End file.
